This I promise you
by Arck
Summary: Something happened to Miku. When she go ask Luka for help, how will the later react? (Haha probably the shortest summary ever) Luka POV
1. Prologue

Hey! So this is a idea I got a few weeks ago and I finally chose to put it in word ^^

I'll do my best to have regular update!

There will probably be Luka x Miku in there so if you don't like it, you better not read.

If you are still here, then on with the story! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid! (... it was kind of obvious)

**Prolologue**

- '' ... "I was frozen in shock, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do. The news Miku , my best friend, had just told me fell on me by surprise, even if it had been a while since I had my suspicions that a scenario of this kind was happening.

Something was compressing my chest, preventing me from talking, giving me a hard time breathing. I hidden my shocked expression under the pink strands of my hair . A selfish thought_ ' I would rather not know '_ crossed my mind , even though I myself asked and insisted on an answer. I wanted to do as if nothing had happened and nothing was happening, but it was not the thing to do because something _did_ happen and there was nothing I could do to deny that.  
Miku wasn't looking at me. She was crouched on the ground, crying . The secret_her secret she had tried so hard to hide behind mental walls was finally out. She had told me, probably in the hope that I could help her.

This catastrophic situation began, there must have been two months: I had just returned from vacation where I went to Canada to visit my parents and when I return, I found my best friend completely broken. Despite every effort Miku made to hide it, I knew her better than that. I saw that her smiles had suddenly become forced. After all, I'm her best friend, how could I ignore all the facts that changed my cyan haired friend?  
We are Vocaloid, a group of internationally known singers. Maybe before I had blamed the symptom of my friend on our exhausting work? It's possible. After all, she is four years younger than me and has to share her time between her career and her studies.

But did that really explained her eyes red with tears and fatigue added with her sudden lack of enthusiasm?

No. Of course not.

I'm only finding myself excuses when the raw truth is that Miku needed my help and I, I gave up as soon as she told me that 'everything was fine' even though I knew perfectly well that it was a lie. I had not been the friend that I should have been and for that, nothing can excuse me.

I wanted to help, really. But I was just too weak to insist when she screamed at me to not get involved. Or perhaps I had just been a total idiot and thought that if she did not want me to help, why insist?

All my thoughts were mixed in my head.

But today, when Miku came to see me and she even avoided my eyes, I knew I had to confront her for good.

And that's what I did.

And now? Now that I have my answer, what do I do?

I crouched down beside Miku and put my hand on her shoulder but she flinch away from my touch. I should have guessed, she probably does not want to be touched and certainly not by me. I have lost her trust, right?  
Or not.

After all, it's to me she came, today, asking for help. She still had__has_ enough trust in me to do that.  
It was that thought that finally convicted me to make my choice, I knew what I should_I knew what I _wanted_ to do.

I took the broken form of my friend in my arms even though I knew she would not appreciate it but apparently all her tears had exhausted her too much to try to get away from me.

-.. "Miku'' When I began to speak, she stopped crying and blocked her breathing. She was afraid of my answer. Did she believe that I would turn away, that I would find her disgusting? That thought made me strengthen my embrace on her body and I continued;

-'' I know it will be hard. I do not know what to do to help you, but I swear I will do my best to. I do not deserve the trust that you give me, and for that, I'm sorry. If I could, I would go back in time to convince me to act before, when I was too stupid to do so, or to prevent this situation from happening but I know that is impossible.''

The words she had uttered a few hours then echoed in my head again,_'' __Luka__...__I__..__I__...__I got __ra...__and I... I__...__I'm pregnant,__Luka.__''_.  
I gritted my teeth and bit my lower lip before continuing:  
-'' You won't be alone in this, okay? I'll be with you until the end and we will go through it together.'' I felt her vaguely nod in my neck, sniffing.

_I__'ll make you __become __the smiling __and __cheerful girl __that __you have always been.__Now you __may be broken__, but I will __rebuild __you_I will heal you._

_This,__I promise you._


	2. Questions

Heyheyhey! So here's the first chapter! :D (or the second if we count the prologue but whatever)

As for the title of the story, Kaika-chan made a lucky guess, it does come from the song ^^

Oh! I almost forgot to thank, you, the people who already favorite/followed/reviewed or even just read my story! So thank you ! (I even have a reader in Australia! that's the other side of the world xD Now I can say I'm known _worldwide _x) ... I know I have shitty humour.. yeah-yeah.. that was humour.. ._.')

Disclaimer: Well... I tried to buy the right for Vocaloid and... I got them! for only 500 billion yen :D ... no... I'm just kidding... u.u'

**Chapter 1: The questions I wished I could get answers to without asking for them.**

Sigh. I thought back to the events that unrolled the previous evening and to their twist while absently stirring the cream in the coffee that I had just prepared myself .

Miku came to see me. I had confronted her about her bizarre attitude. Miku was raped, she was pregnant. Miku had asked me for my help. Miku _needed_ my help. I accepted , my help I'll give it to her until I have no more left to offer if it's necessary! Then Miku fell asleep in my arms. Being the guess, I , of course , yielded her my bed and I took the sofa.  
- '' Damn, what the hell can I do? I don't know what to do.. '' I Thought aloud before taking a sip of my coffee and sitting down in one of the high chair near my kitchen bar. Now, I'm finding myself in the middle of a very delicate and tricky situation. If I'm not careful, if I make bad choices, I could make the situation worse and that's the last thing I want..

I was lost in my thoughts when;  
- "Hey '' .

I turned my head to see Miku, who had just gotten out of the doorway of my room, rubbing her eyes. I smiled.

-'' Good morning'' she looked behind me, probably to see the time on my oven.

-'' You're up early'' she said.

-'' You too. Are you hungry?''

She shook her head and went to sit at the table.  
I should have doubted that she would refuse to eat. But this time, I would not bend my spine! I know that, at least this time, I'm right.

-'' You have to eat something Miku, even if it's almost nothing. And I warn you, if you refuse I'll force you to.'' That was probably not the right words to say, I knew it. But at the same time, I didn't know better. These words were too firm, even if my tone wasn't, they asked to be obeyed. But Miku didn't need to learn to obey ... I had to make her regain the control she had lost. However, before I could apologize or take back my words, Miku stood up and walked to my pantry (She already came to my house several times in the pass so she knew how my kitchen was organized.) then returned back to her seat, a banana & chocolate muffin in one hand, under my confused look.

-'' Don't make that face.'' she said just loud enough for me to hear'' I ... It was me who asked for your help.. The .. the best I can do is accept it .. right? If you think I have to eat, although honestly it give me nausea.. I'll do it ...'' She smiled slightly. A very small smile that seemed to say _' I__'ll do my best __to heal and__with__your help,__I hope to succeed__.'_  
That thought made me smile too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- '' Miku, do you think about getting an abortion? If you want I'll come with you .. '' It was since yesterday that some questions itched me and, now that we were both sitting in my living room and were so quiet that the atmosphere was starting to become awkward, the moment seemed appropriate .

By cons, I should really set my problem of lack of tact...

Miku shook her head.  
- '' No, I... I wanted to.. at first but .. but I thought I couldn't do that to a human being. Even if he was not desired and that his .. his .. that his father is a monster, I ... I can't stop thinking that it would be like.. like I killed my own child... It probably sound silly..'' she said with a shy and uncertain tone that became weaker and weaker as she spoke. '' But I know.. that I would not be able to take care of him .. I figured I should.. put him up for adoption ... '' she added , her tone almost devoid of any conviction.

- ''Uh-huh'' Made I as a sign of understanding, then: '' Do you want me to be present when you... meet potentials parents?''

She looked at me as if I had just told her that I was an alien from the planet Jupiter then, bringing her knees to her chest and her arms around, she leaned her head on them while watching the ground.

-'' If it doesn't bother you...'' she mumbled, embarrassed.

I smiled sweetly.

-'' Of course it doesn't bother me.'' She raised her head and looked back at me'' After all, I said we would go through this together, right?'' We both slightly blushed at my words for an unknown reason.

-'' Thank you, Luka.''

I nodded, without any particular reason then we return to that heavy silence that I hated and broke a second time.  
-'' And for school and work?'' I knew teenagers these time sometime says things and judge without really knowing what's true. When they would find out she's pregnant, I was pretty sure at least _one_ person would start a rude rumor. Same for the paparazzi.

-'' ...'' She hugged her knees a little tighter and remained silent so I chose not to push further for the moment; it was Saturday and Miku had still not any... physical sign that showed she was carrying a human being so: This issue could wait at least until tomorrow.

-'' And your parents? Does they know?''

-'' ... No... Not yet... I.. I know I should tell them... but... I'm scared of their reaction..'' She had tears in their eyes and had started sniffing. _'well __played, __Luka...'_ said a sarcastic little voice in my head that did not help me at all. I bit my bottom lip, whereas that inside my head was held a debate to find a way to comfort my friend. After a few seconds, I finally moved to get closer to Miku. Still confused about what I should do, I let my instinct act in place of my head.

- '' Hey , don't cry..'' I started with the sweetest voice I could produce. I took a handkerchief on the table right next to her, and after having gently lift her head, I wiped her eyes being careful not to touch her as she looked directly into my eyes as if she looking in me to know what I was thinking. Did she saw an answer? No. How she could have known what I was thinking while I myself did not know.. '' If you don't mind , this afternoon we ... we could go see your parents, the both of us.. I'm sure everything will be okay but, if something happens, I'll be there, okay? '' I once again smiled, handing her the handkerchief.  
She took it, nodding to show her agreement and for a split second, I thought I saw her smile. A genuine smile, those we make when we are really happy.

I took back my place on the couch, a little farther from Miku .

Only two more questions that I wanted answer for left... The two most difficult.  
For a moment I hesitated, but I still finished by asking, without really believing that I would get an answer .

- ''Did.. _It_ happened several times? '' I regretted my question the moment I said it. I feared to cause Miku a flashback but I knew I could not take back what I just said. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally heard a response .

- '' ...Two.''

I glanced a worried look on the cyan haired girl and finally found that nothing had happened.. Well, nothing had _seemed_ to have happened. If she had just gotten a flashback, she didn't show any signs of it.

- '' ..And was my fault... '' she added in a vibrant and almost inaudible tone.

- '' Do not ... Don't say that Miku. It was not your fault, don't blame yourself. '' Even though she did not cry this time, seeing her so fragile felt to me like a dagger in the heart and the idea that it was someone who have put her in this state made me see red, but it was not the time to vent my anger.

-'' Miku, do you know _who_ it was?''

She tensed.

-'' I... I can't tell you.. He said he would do it again if I said who he was! Tha_ that... That he would hurt me more!'' She started to cry, tears present again in her blue eyes. '' I ... I don't want to hurt again Luka...'' she added softly.

Again, I made her cry and again I let my instinct act.

I approached her again and raised a hand toward her.

-''Can I touch you?'' I asked before making any physical contact with her. I asked so she could get some control.  
She nodded slightly and I put my hand gently on her shoulder. Then I lifted her so that she was now sitting on my knees and wrapped my arms around her frail body in a powerful but delicate embrace at the same time. She tensed when my arms, which were not covered by the fabric of my t-shirt, brushed hers abut, after a while, she finally relaxed.

-'' Miku, you know that he won't do you any more harm, right? I won't let him. I'll protect you. As long as you will need me to be, I will be your strength.'' I uttered these words in a tone soft but firm enough for her to know that I meant it.

-'' Not now. I'll tell you but not now..'' Her tone of voice was quieter than it was some minutes ago. As for the response, for the time being, it was enough.

-''It's ok. I won't force you. When you feel ready to tell me, I'll be there.''

I felt her nod in my neck and we stayed in this position for a long time in silence. However, a soothing silence in contrast with the preceding ones. And during this moment, for the first time since the news last night, I felt at peace.


	3. In front of the Hatsune's house

Ok, so here's a rather.. short chapter and I know there's isn't much going on in it xD but do not worry, readers, I'll try to post the next one later this evening or _the day after tomorrow_ ( that sounded classy x]) in the worst case! ^^

Actually, this chapter and the next were suppose to be the same but... I find it easier to divide it in two (yeah, that's a lame excuse, I know.) x}

Disclaimer: ... I always founded making a disclaimer strange.. If the characters were mine, I wouldn't be writing on _FAN_ , right? x)

**Chapter 2:** **In front of the Hatsune's house**

- '' You're sure you don't want me to come with you ?'' I asked Miku anxiety and confusion clearly present in my voice while we were both on the threshold of the Hatsunes house. Miku's father was _often_ not at home because he _frequently_ had to go to work abroad and her mother was a nurse and _often_ had to work overtime in the evenings and at night , therefore:

Miku _often_ found myself alone at home.

And it was obvious that I was not going to leave her alone now that I was aware of the _circumstances_.

The _'plan'_ was simple: As we planned this morning , Miku was going to announce the.. new to her parent and, if that first step went well, she would pick up her clothes and a few things to move in with me (and that for an indefinite period of time). But we agreed that I would accompany her during the discussion and ,now, she was asking me to wait outside.

Ok , I understand that it's probably a family discussion and I do not have to inlay myself into that but... But am I not already involved ?

Me, I didn't understand anything anymore...

- '' No, I... I 'm not sure why but I think I have to do this myself.. '' I stared at her with a look that showed how little conviction I had.

- '' Okay, bu_ '' Before I could continue my sentence, she interrupted me with an almost panicked tone;

- '' You will stay here thought, huh?'' then lower ''Well, if you don't mind...'' I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. I knew Miku was insecure and that I should probably repeat myself for reassurance but I was not a very patient person by nature so I had to make effort ( especially as it was already the third time that we had this same discussion in the last hours )...

- ''Of course I don't mind. I'll wait for you and if something happens, I'll make an interruption.'' I bend down a little to be at her level and ruffled her hair that she had left loose this time. ''Don't worry so much.'' I don't know if that last sentence was addressed to her or her to myself. Despite the fact that I said again and again that everything would be fine, there was still a small part of me that didn't really believed that. I had already met Miku's parents: Mr. and Mrs. Hatsune were good people but a person can change when it is placed in face of a delicate situation. I know that. After all, this situation, did I not myself tried to deny it and wanted to run away at some point ?

I heard the sound of a door opening and closing: Miku had go in. I was just next to her but the sound seemed so far away. The little worried part in me began to take more and more importance. I buried my hand in the pocket of my sweater and shook my head in hopes of chasing my pessimistic thoughts _'come on Luka, get a hold of yourself'_ amazingly, it worked.

I started to regain my calm and chose to watch the neighborhood to distract me while still standing still on the Hatsune's threshold. I had obviously already came here by the past but I'd never really paid attention. It was a nice neighborhood with houses that, I guess, were pretty expensive. They were not very big compare to some others ( they didn't have more than three floor), but all had a reasonable portion of land, which is quite rare in Tokyo (or in any other metropolis for that matter). In fact, this neighborhood reminded me of my childhood in my small town in Canada.

A harsh noise followed by a masculine scream of rage interrupted outright my observation of the landscape and my bit of nostalgia. Panic regained control of the major part of my mind when I realized that the noise was coming from the house behind me__Miku's house_.

I rushed inside, my heart pounding wildly in my chest.


	4. Family discussion

Ok so, I'm a bit late, I know. I said I would post the 'day after tomorrow' and now we are the '_night_ after tomorrow'. Tss I'm so not punctual u.u

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid.

**Chapter 3: Family discussion**

Boom-boom, boom-boom, boom-boom.

Once inside, the brief rise of adrenaline that had invaded me when I heard that alarming sound had left me and I was assailed by anxiety and panic.

-'' Mikio, calm down!''

It was a yell. Three words that were shouted by the voice of Midori, Miku's mother, and was directed toward her father: So it was probably him who was the cause of that sound.

Boom-boom, boom-boom, boom-boom.

I could hear my heart pumping fast, it echoed in my head.

At that time, I was still in the entrance, and from what I could guess, the discussion was taking places in the kitchen, the room left to the one I am in.

Since the yell, there had been no more sound that came to me and indecisive on the fact that that was a good or a bad thing, I forced myself to take the few steps needed to get me to the kitchen.

That's when the three Hatsunes entered my field of vision.

Miku 's father was standing up and leaning on the table; his hands were balled in fist, his head was down while his wife put her hands on his shoulders, either to calm or support him. Behind them were two chairs that had felled on their side, and farther on the floor, I could see a cup crumbs in a pool of brown liquid. Miku, she, sat and watched her hands on the table with a blank expression .

None of them seemed to have noticed my presence and I almost wanted to keep it that way. But the glassy look in Miku's eyes convinced me to move until I was standing next to her and cleared my troth.

All eyes fell on me and I instantly felt that I wasn't in my place. _'Maybe I should have stayed out'_ I thought.

- '' So Mlle Megurine..'' Began Mr. Hatsune ''You wish I entrust my daughter to you, isn't that right?'' His eyes were bloodshot probably from (my guess) crying. Before I could answer him, he spoke again and I deduced that he didn't really want an answer. '' ksss.. My daughter.. My baby was raped and I do not even know how to help her.. '' He ran his hands through his black hair as I could see tears forming in the corner of his blue eyes.

It was at that moment that I understood. The noise I heard, it was the cup that shattered after being thrown in rage on the floor__a rage caused by powerlessness: The more painful of all ._

- '' Tell me, Miku, who did this to you? Give me the name of that bastard.'' His voice was trembling; maybe by anger, maybe by sorrow. I wasn't sure until he suddenly hit his point on the table.

- '' Tell me who is this son of a bitch!'' I saw Miku flinch in the corner of my eye at the aggressive tone of her father, who had lost his calm.

Immediately , I felt little red flags waving in my head and my protective nature took over. Without thinking I got in front of Miku, as if by reflex.

- '' You should not yell Mr. Hatsune. Miku don't need to undergo your anger__she shouldn't need to_. I_ '' My tone was cold and harsh, I myself didn't recognize my own voice and the words were said without my consent. Again, all eyes were on me and seemed inclined to wait and see what I had to say next but the little adrenaline rush that I had a few moments ago was gone as quickly as it had arrived and I found myself at a loss for words.

Small wheels in my head began to spin faster and faster, same as the beating of my heart, until I felt something warm hold my left hand from behind.

I suddenly turned to see Miku who looked at me with big eyes encouraging me to continue.

It was the only thing I needed for the words to come back to me. So I resume my speech, however, with a less icy and more natural tone:

- '' I mean .. I .. I can understand your anger. I also feel helpless and I don't really know how to react. Shit I'm not even sure if the decisions I made and will make were and will be for the best! I.. I was abroad when it happened.. You have no idea how much my subconscious torture me by telling me that if I would of being here.. That if I would of being here I could have prevented this situation from happening.. I also would like to know who that bastard is to give him the beating of his life for what he did. But .. but .. I know this isn't how I should think. Because I know my priorities and what is most important to me and Miku is above everything else. Above this desire for revenge, over this anger at my powerlessness, over... '' I squeezed a little harder the hand of the tealette then took a deep breath and took the more convincing look I could and looking in Miku's father eyes I resumed: '' I swear I would look after your daughter and I will stay by her sides as long as it is needed but.. But she also needs her parents ... So ... So ... You cannot lose your calm , not when it is she who suffers the most . ''

It is only then that I really realized what I had said and how it could have sounded rude of me to melee in a family conversation. Mr. and Mrs. Hatsune watched me, both with big eyes and mouth slightly ajar. Miku was probably wearing the same expression.

I looked down, a little shy and embarrassed.

- '' Sorr_''

- '' No, do not be. You're right. It is I who should apologize. '' Said the black haired man with a shameful expression.

- '' I am also sorry dad .. '' This time it was Miku who spoke .

This sentence sounded wrong in any sense . I was not sure why she apologized . Did she blamed herself for the rape ? To have gotten pregnant ? For asking us for help? I felt pale to the idea that my long monologue may have sounded to her as if she had disturbed me. Miku should _not_ have to apologize! I wanted to tell her, tell her what I have already said ; that none of this is her fault but..:

Not now. At this time, it was not my turn to talk__It was not me she needed to hear those words from._ Not this time.

I moved so I no longer hide Miku from the sight of her parents and, at the same time, let go of her hand_a bit reluctantly.

- '' Miku , you have nothing to blame yourself for. It is us who should apologize for not noticing that you were hurting.. '' It was Mrs. Hatsune , leaving her previous silence, who said the words I wanted to hear from one of two adults present at the moment.

- '' No Mom , I_ ''

- '' I understand that you want to stay with a friend because we're not at home very often. Not often enough... But we'll be there for you no matter what. We are a family after all, aren't we?'' She smiled tenderly to her daughter then, after sharing a complicity look with her husband, she added : ''Furthermore, we don't worry. You seem to have found someone who'll stay by your side. '' She gave me a wink. ''Nice speech, Luka-san. ''

Mr. Hatsune opened his arms . ''Family hug? '' He was now smiling too and it didn't take Miku much time to go snuggle against her father nor to her mother to join them.

As for me, I was standing straight watching this touching scene. I smiled too, but the unpleasant feeling of not being in my place was back. Until :

- '' Come on, Luka. You too.'' added the man to me, moving the arm he had around his daughter to give me a place. I blushed a little from shyness but obliged his request and when to the designed place.

In this position I found myself with my face near the Miku's ear and I whispered to her just loud enough so that she alone could hear. '' You see ? I told you that everything would be okay. ''


	5. Cuts

Hey! yeah, I know, took me a while. ... A long while ^^' sorry.. I don't have excuse.. .'

Anyway, it's not stated but this chapter take place the same day as the last one.

... One time I should make a long chapter... ar.. maybe if I'm not to lazy x)

PS: Just warning you that each time a character is cooking well... don't expect it to be accurate... I suck in cooking x] (never really tried either, through..)

Disclaimer: This time I will only write key word in my disclaimer :D (best idea of the century) Vocaloid. Not. Mine.

**Chapter 4**: **Cuts**

_Dame dame yo~_

On hearing the sound of the ringing of my cell , I putted down my wooden spoon on the counter to go get my laptop that I had left on the table.

- '' Hello? '' I asked without knowing who called me, not having took the time to look at the display.

- '' Hey, I looked at your house from a telescope for a few days and wanted to know if you could give me your name? '' ...Eh, what? I remain silent one, two then three seconds before hearing the man laughing at the other end of the line.

Immediately , I knew who had spoken to me.

- '' Hey Kaito... '' I said in a flat tone .

- '' Oh man , I _so_ would have liked to see your expression!''

- '' What does me the honor of receiving such a call?'' I took back my spoon and started to slightly brew the stew I was preparing. Having a guest, I would have liked to rather make a meal a little less... cheap but I needed to do the groceries (since there wasn't much food left in my house) and a stew was a good option for what little I had.

- '' I just wanted to know if you would like to go out to eat with me? I don't really feel like cooking and I don't like going to restaurants alone.''

- '' Sorry Kaito, I can't. I invited Miku and I'm already cooking. '' I told him on an apologetic tone.

- '' Would it be alright if I come over?'' I really liked Kaito; he's a good friend ( and colleague ) and he always found a way to make me feel better when I had problems (even if his humor could be strange at time). My thoughts flew to Miku who was taking a shower. Inviting a man would probably not the best idea at the moment... But it is only Kaito. I knew it was a fact that it could not be Kaito who tarnishes tealette but still... I didn't want Miku to be uncomfortable.

Furthermore I had planned to talk to her about _that_.

But maybe I could involve Kaito... He might even know what to do, like usual...

- '' Luka? Are you okay? ''

No. I couldn't do that. It was my responsibility and Miku trusted me with it.

Trusting me that I wouldn't reveal her secret.

Trusting me that I would know what to do.

-" Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." I said not really lying since I _did_ not have a lot of sleep. "Sorry again but it'll be better if you didn't come. Miku and I were planning to work on a song we have to write together and I don't want you to feel left out." I lied , _sounding_ convincing but my pity of an excuse probably costing me my credibility...

Surprisingly, I heard the blue haired man laugh.

- " It's ok Luka. You must have your reasons, no need to give me a lame excuse. I'll just ask someone else."  
- "Sorry.. Maybe next time. I have to leave you, supper's ready, bye." Said I as I took my pot off the cooker.

- " Yeah, maybe next time. Ciao darling ~" he uttered his last sentence on a sharp tone, almost singing it before hanging up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and started plating.

Then, I realised something:

Miku had been in the bathroom for over half an hour.

And that's a pretty long time for taking a shower.

I rushed to said room door and knocked.

-"Miku, food's ready."

No answer.

-"Miku?" Said I, starting to get worried.

-"I'm coming, don't enter." I raised an eyebrow. The_ 'don't enter'_ part not really easing the worried section of my brain.

I heard something fall: the sound of metal falling on ceramic.

- "Miku, what are you doing? I'm starting to get worried here". I did everything I could to try _sound _calm__witch was not__the case at all__._

- "I'm dressing, just wait a second.." I heard the door being unlocked.

-"There. Here I am. Sorry to have worried you, I just lost track of the time." My blood froze.

She had talked with a smile__a fake smile_, an almost guilty one.

But it was not her face that caught my attention. 

No, what drew my attention was her arm stretched forward to open the door, which she quickly moved behind her back like the other.

This gesture that would have seemed trivial and normal at any other time, now gave me a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

- " Miku... Can I see your arms? " I asked slowly , looking into her teal eyes.

She seemed surprised for a split second and opened her mouth, probably to protest. She closed it and, fleeing my eyes, slowly did as I asked and held out her arms.

In the motion, the sleeves of the gray sweatshirt she wore remounted just enough for me to see bandages under the fabric of the garment. Tarnishes by blood dry, or not.

I swallowed and took her left hand in mine and squeezed it gently before rising a little more up hers sleeve, bandage now very visible.

If there were a few moments, the possibility that I had imagined these bandages was present, now she was no longer.

I signed processing the information.

-"Did you? Just now?" I started really feeling like shit and couldn't think of anything nor say a proper sentence.

-"No! No I-I didn't!" She hastened to say, immediately making me feel a bit better but still worried and now confused. She continued, sounding guilty "W-well.. I mean, I did but... It was before... I don't know what passed through my mind then... I'm sorry..."

She withdrew her arm from my grip and then, under my eyes, began to unroll the bandages using her other hand.

-"But for some reason, when I get nervous, they get itchy and when I scratch... They reopen." Her forearm now discovered, she held it out back to me. "I tried nursing them but as you can see I didn't do a really good job..."

Indeed she didn't.

Her arm, which was still bleeding a little, was turning almost purple in some place. Luckily, they did not seem infected. Well, not yet.

For a moment I had to wonder why neither I nor anyone else had noticed these marks before realizing that Miku had worn the detached sleeves from our official clothing as vocaloid every time she wasn't wearing a long-sleeved shirt.

I sighed again, silently this time.

I close my eyes for a moment and pinched her cheek. She immediately raised her head to look at me with a questioning look in her eyes and her mouth slightly open.

I put my arms around her neck, not trying to be too brusque. Still, she tried to push me back but I wasn't doing this for her. Right now, I was doing this for me. For some reason, I needed to hold her to assure myself that she was here. Regardless it hurt a little that even though she had accepted me touching her before, she still wasn't comfortable with it.

-"Don't _ever _try to kill or harm yourself. Don't be sorry, just don't do it again.." I demand, doing all I could to hold back tears.

The thought that my friend was injured to the point of physically hurting herself made me feel again all the shame and guilt of not having done anything before.

But now wasn't the time for that.

I let go of her.

-''Come on, follow me.'' I said in a somewhat tired voice while indicating her to return in the bathroom with my arm.

She looked at me with big innocent eyes, asking me a silent question in her eyes as I was about to enter the bathroom.

-'' Someone got to take care of these _correctly_ before you get them infected.'' Added I, in explanation. Supper was now far in the back on my mind replaced by needing to nurse my wounded friend. ''Can you sit on the bath tub and roll up your sleeves please?'' I asked while trying to find the Peroxide and some new bandages in my first aid kit.

-'' Are you mad? '' She asked me as, in the corner of my eye, I could see her execute my demand. Angry? I thought of the question. Mad... Sure, I was a bit shocked but I was not mad.

-'' Nah. Don't worry, I'm not mad.'' To support my statements, I smiled as I knelt in front of her, a soaked washcloth in hand.

_Ok, the three step of nursing a wound: First; cleaning the wound, second; disinfecting the wound, third; bandaging the wound._ It was pretty simple and I actually wasn't sure how Miku had managed to mess this up.

Still, I chose to make no comment about it.

-'' Sorry, but I will have to touch you again. I won't hurt you but it may sting a little.'' I hold up my free hand and, understanding my undercover request, she hold out her first arm for me to take. Which I did and started to slowly clean the wound, being as gentle as I could to not hurt her when I rubbed the washcloth again her skin.

We both stayed silent until I finished and that both her forearms were now in enveloped in new cleans bandages.

-''There, finish!'' I announced with a smile while getting up. ''Let's go eat now. I'm starving!''


End file.
